


Cat Life

by estriel



Series: Cat Life [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu loves cats. Sometimes he wishes he could be one. Particularly Javi's cat.





	Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 2nd, 2019 was _pleasant days_.

_Cats_ , Yuzu thinks as he watches Effie in Javi's lap, _have such a life!_

Not that life is bad, now. The days following a seasons' finish are always pleasant. 

He just beat Javi in his favorite video game, his body doesn't ache, Javi's made him tea... Life is good... and yet... 

Yuzu wishes he could do whatever he wants, like Effie. 

_You're World Champion_ , he reminds himself. _Be brave!_

And so when Effie abandons Javi, he stretches out on the couch, resting his head in Javi's lap. 

Javi draws a surprised breath. Smiles. Then threads his fingers into Yuzu's hair.


End file.
